pirates des caraibes 2
by pirateHM
Summary: un deuxieme volet iaginer par moi avec comme perso principal jack sparrow!review please!
1. Chapter 1

Mon histoire se déroule aux Caraibes,a Port Royal.C'était l'apres midi,il faisait une chaleur terrible et la cannicule était au rendez-vous.Jack Sparrow connaissait bien cette endroit,il y était déja aller auparavant,lorsque son but était de retrouver son bateau:le Black Pearl,le vaisseau le plus rapide des Caraibes jamais construit!Helas ce si beau navire n'était plus desormais qu'un souvenir,qu'une légende.Car,il y a 1 mois de cela Jack et son équipage on était victime d'une embusquade signé:Commodore Norrington,cette homme que jack détestait le plus au monde.

Par sa faute il avait tout perdus:son bateau et son équipage.Quand il repense aux bon moments passer avec son équipage,avec M.gibbs qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il avait 6 ans!Celui-ci lui avait sauver la viealors qu'il tentait d'echapper à de dangereux meurtriers!Et dire que sans il serait transformer en vulgaire sac d'os si ce n'est en poussiere.

Il se souvenait aussi de Cotton et son perroquet!mais surtout,surtoutde Anna maria!Et dire qu'il n'a meme pas eu le temps de lui dire ce qu'elle était pour lui:en tout cas bien plus qu'une simple ami!

Mais non,il n'avait plus rien et Jack compter se venger contre Norington!

Il eu alors une idée!car même si Jack avait le cerveau bruler par le soleil,il arrivait tout de même a avoir des idées!mais elles restaient néanmoins tordus et étranges.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack se rendit à la prison de Port Royal...au quel mauvais souvenir il gardait en mémoire de cette horrible tall!et dire qu'il a faillit passer à la trappe!Mais heureusement qu'il y avait ce très chère Will!

Lorsqu'il entrouvit la porte il eut peur que le garde ne le reconnaisse c'est pourquoi il cacha son visage avec une capuche.Néanmoins le garde crut se souvenir vaguement de lui à sa démarche maladroite mais resta muet et continua à balayer le sol.

Jack marcha le long du couloir et,croisa sur son chemin ce maudit batard galleu qui portait comme d'habitude les clé de la prison à sa gueule.Jack les lui arracha et lui donna un rapide coup de pied au derriere(vengeance dont il avait longtemps rêver).Il marcha jusqu'a ce qu'il arrive à la derniere cage.La,assit par terre,dans un coin sombre,se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'années,frigorifier et recrocvillier.Jack sifflota pour que celui-ci ce retourne.Il avait une mine aussi misérable qu'il qu'il aurait pu faire fuire un chien enragé rien qu'avec le regard.Il avait des égratinures dispercées un peu partout sur son visage et un énorme cocard à l'oiel gauche.

Mais il ne faisait pas peur,loin de là!au contraire Jack fut sésit d'une pitier qui lui mit les larmes aux yeux.Effectivement,cet homme était démoralisé!On pouvait voir toute la peine qu'il avait à travers ses yeux.

Jack resta bouche-bet pendant un certain temps,puis décida de le libérer.Après tout,on s'entraide entre brigands!il ouvrit la porte de la cage et fit signe au garcon de venir.Celui-ci se leva,un enorme sourir aux lèvres.Jack lui demanda comment il s'appelait

-Swim!répondit le garcon

Mais un problème se posait:comment sortir de prison sans passer inapercu?...Mais biensur!il fallait passer par la porte de derrière!et c'est ce qu'ils fient.

Arrivée dehors Jack demanda à Swim de lui raconter un peu sa mésaventure,pourquoi il s'était rettrouver en prison.

-je n'ai jamais connus mes parents!ils m'ont abandonné à l'age de 2 ans avec mon grand frere qui se nomme:tom renold.Mais il y a 4 mois de cela Tom et moi avont été séparés!car on était obligé de voler pur vivre et hélas nous nous somme fait prendre!je ne sais pas où il est!repondit Swim.

-tu sais,si tu veux rester avec moi sa me rendrait peut être un peu moins solitaire!

-j'en serait très fiere!répondit Swim.

-alors s'est d'accord,dit Jack,mais pour l'instant je doit requisisionner un batiment afin de partir à Tortuga pour trouver des matelots!

-pas la peine!mon frère a un bateau qu'il cache dans une grotte à l'opposer du port!

-alors,que la mer nous emporte!s'exclamat Jack

une nouvelle amitier était née!


	3. Chapter 3

Après un long voyage qui dura 2 mois,Jack et Swim arrivèrent à Tortuga.

-Pourquoi ne pas trinquer un coup à la caserne!dit Jack

-Moi je veux bien mais je n'ai pas d'argent!répondit Swim

-Très bien,c'est moi qui paye,mais qu'un seul pot chacun!je te préviens!

-OK mais moi je veux du Rhum!

-A vrai dire,sur le moment j'ai crus que t'aller me d'mander du jus d'pomme!

Swim plissa un oeil en gise de réponse et tout 2 allèrent à la caserne.

-2 pots de ton meilleur Rhum!annonca Jack

Il y avait un énorme raffut dans cette salle et des bagarres éclataient un peu de partout avec plus ou moin d'intensité!

Aprè un certains temps Jack et Swim qui était installés depuis un bon moment,n'avait toujours pas eu droit à leur pots de Rhum!Jack n'en pouvant plus d'attendre,se diriga vers le bar afin de dire 2 mots au serveur,lorsqu'il bouscula quelqu'un.

-Navré chère madame je ne vous avait pas vu!s'exclama Jack

-Non ce n'ai rien,autant pour moi!répondi la jeune femme en se retournant.

-Mais...eu...Anna maria!hurla Jack

-Capitaine Jack Sparrow!lenca Anna maria

-Mais je te croyait...

-Mais je pensais...

-Par Cornediouf!que chui hereux d'te voir!

-Et moi donc!

Après avoir longuement bavarder vin et Rhum compris,Jack partit à la recherche de matelots.Ne croyer pas qu'il a parcourue toute l'île pour cela!non,Jack était bien trop fénéants pour cà!non,il c'était résolut à fairepasser des annonces dans le journal en donnant un lieu de rendez-vous et une heure precise.

Le lendemain,Jack se rendi seul au lieu de rencontre à 3 heure pille sur le quai n°10 du port de Tortuga.là,attendaient,tous en ligne,des hommes mais aussi des femmes pour le poste.

-Tsssssssss!j'vais pas faire long feu avec des cas pareil!pensa Jack

Il passa devant chacun des matelots présent et les questionna un par unpour savoir ce qu'ils valaient.Lorsque soudain,Jack arriva devant un homme robuste et ténébreu,il demanda:

-Toi marin!quel ton nom?

-Tom monsieur,Tom Renold!répondi t-il

Jack se souvin alors de ce nom...mais oui!était-ce bien le frère de Swim?

-Et bien Tom,je crois que j'ai en mains quelqu'un de ta famille!

-comment ca?

-Oh et bien...je dirait...ton frère,Swim

-Quoi!mais c'est pas possible!vous...non...Swim!oui...c'est bien ca?

-Précisément

-Et alors!où est-il?

-A l'auberge du père Malroh!

Une bonne minute passa avant que Jack(comme à son habitude)ne casse l'embiance et déclare:

-Et bien M.Tom...avait-vous la force morale d'obéir aux ordres et de rèster stoique face au danger et une mort certaine?

-En...eu...ben...oui!biensur,je m'ai pas peur de regarder la mort en face capitaine!annonca fièrement Tom.

-Oué ben la regarde pas trop sa risque de se retourner contre toi!lenca Jack pour le rabaisser.

-si vous le dites...

-C'est pas que je le dit c'est que je l'assure!

Le lendemain,Jack et son équipage étaient fin prêt.Jack avait déja retenue quelque membre de l'équipage qui lui paresser diqne de confiance.Ceci avait pour nom:Swim,Tom et Anna maria ce qui était évident,mais aussi:rémie,M.Crow et M.Scroup.Rémi avait beau être relativement jeune(22 ans)il avait un grand désir de faire ces preuves et aussi beaucoup de courage.C'est d'ailleur ce pourquoi Jack l'avait engagé.

Ce jour là,Jack avait pour destination:l'île de la Muerta!


End file.
